1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the operation of semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
A thermometer onboard a device such as an integrated circuit (e.g., a processor or microprocessor) can be used to measure the operating temperature of the integrated circuit. Operation of the device can then be managed according to how the operating temperature compares to the design limit temperature. If, for example, the operating temperature of a microprocessor is less than its design limit, the frequency at which the microprocessor is operating can be increased, allowing the microprocessor to perform tasks more rapidly. Conversely, if a microprocessor is operating at a temperature exceeding the design limit, its frequency can be reduced to extend the life of the microprocessor.
Accurate measurements of temperature can be important to help ensure that an integrated circuit does not exceed its design limit, especially if operation at or near the design limit is anticipated for any length of time.